The present invention relates to sealing devices and, more particularly, to sealing devices for sealing an opening in an object between the object and at least one elongate article extending through the opening, for example, sealing the end of a duct through which one or more cables, pipes or smaller ducts (often formed “micro-ducts”) extend.
It is known to seal an opening in an object, such as a splice case in which splices between telecommunications or power cables are enclosed. A variety of approaches are known for sealing in such environments. One type of known seal for such enclosures includes the use of a pair of compression plates and a deform able sealing material between the plates that is deformed into sealing contact with the object and with the cables. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,401 (Wilkinson), UK Patent Application GB 2 262 392 A (Jack Moon), and International Patent Application WO 97/42693 disclose seals of this type.